Servicing of automotive vehicles typically requires periodic replacement of the coolant in the cooling system for the vehicle's engine. Fluid transfer machines such as, for example, illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,782,689; 4,888,980; 5,573,045; 5,615,716; 6,135,136; 6,152,193; 6,161,566; and 6,213,175B1, are sometimes used to transfer the used coolant to a storage vessel while replacing this used coolant with new coolant. Many coolant transfer machines employ a system relying on the vehicle's engine to provide the power to effect the coolant transfer. In some instances this limits the speed at which the transfer can be accomplished. Other coolant transfer machines shut the engine off and employ a different system relying on external means for providing the power to transfer coolant.